


All Yours

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Dean, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Castiel, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming Kink, Smut, Sub Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, Dean's current boss and boyfriend, tells Dean exactly what he'd like to do to Dean when they get home. Said thoughts leave Dean half hard in his office for the rest of the day. He can only dream of what those thoughts will be like once acted out at home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, I don't know if you guys will like this because it is a little intense, but idk, maybe you guys are into that shit? Idk, I don't write much sub!Dean or bottom!Dean, but you guys really liked that sub/bottom!Dean fic that I posted the other day, and I had this fic stashed in my stash of fics so I figured why not post it and see what you guys think!!

Dean knew he was in for it when Castiel walked into his office. Castiel was fairly far away, but Dean could see that little glimmer in his eye, that sly smile tugging at his lips. When he closed the door to Dean’s office, his eyes practically lit up with fire.

“Hello, Dean,” he said as calm and as smooth as ever. Dean didn’t even speak at first, he just eyed Cas, thinking for a minute, trying to find a reason for Cas to be looking at him with so much passion in his eyes. But, after a moment, Dean gave up, and frankly, he was having a tough day, he didn’t want to play detective.

“Alright, what is it, Cas?” Dean sighed. Castiel raised an eyebrow at the statement.

“Wanna try that again, Dean?” Castiel inquired, and Dean was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Castiel had been Dean’s boss for about a year and a half, and he had been Dean’s boyfriend for about a year. Their relationship was hidden though, so no one in the workplace knew about them. Castiel insisted that Dean act as though he were his boss, even behind closed doors.

“Mr. Novak,” Dean grit out. Castiel smiled.

“There we go,” he sighed.

“Seriously, why are you looking at me like that?” Dean inquired as Castiel slowly ambled to one of the two chairs that sat in front of Dean’s desk.

“Oh, Dean, you should really know what this look means. I’m surprised you don’t, actually,” Castiel said, looking amused as he slouched down in one of Dean’s chairs with a great sigh. Dean narrowed his eyes, looking Cas over. He caught Cas’ eyes for a moment, searched them, and then he found it. He blinked and licked his lips, and that fire in Castiel’s eyes danced. Castiel was right, Dean was off his game, he should have known what that look meant. He should have known right away.

“Indulge me, Dean, tell me what you’re thinking,” Castiel said, piercing the silence that had washed over the room. Dean’s cheeks turned pink. He wasn’t actually able to vocalize what he was thinking because he was thinking about Cas bending him over and fucking him right over his desk.

Dean parted his lips, then closed them, and Castiel smirked even wider. “Wanna know what I’ve been thinking about?” Castiel implored as he rose from his seat. Dean watched him walk right up to his desk, placing his hands on the edges of it. Dean swallowed and nodded. Castiel leaned over and grabbed Dean’s tie, yanking him out of his seat by it, placing his lips by Dean’s ear. “ _I_ have been thinking about you all day, Dean. More importantly, I’ve been thinking of fucking you,” he began, his tone rough. “I’ve been thinking of all the ways that I could fuck you, and I came to the conclusion that I’d like to see you tied up right against our bed frame. Then I paused, because I thought of what I could do to you if you’re like that. Mmm, I thought about whipping you until that pretty, tan skin of yours turns red,” Castiel hissed, giving a tug of Dean’s tie to accentuate the words. 

“I also thought about slapping your ass until I get to run my hand over bright red skin. But, best of all, I thought of just how hard I would fuck you. God, I’d fuck you so hard that you’d come on my cock screaming my name,” Castiel flat out growled. “I figured that I would just run all that by you. I could tell from those pretty flushed cheeks and those wide eyes, parted lips, that you were just dying to know what, exactly, I was thinking because I knew that you were already thinking about me bending you over your desk and fucking you until you can’t walk straight,” Castiel purred. Dean let out a quiet, soft moan, and listened to the deep chuckle that reverberated through Cas’ frame. “Well, I’ve gotta go, but you’ve got papers to finish, Dean. And I don’t want them late this time,” Castiel said, nipping at Dean’s ear before letting his tie go and straightening up.

Dean was already half hard by the time Castiel pulled away. When he did, Dean just gaped up at him. Castiel shot him a smile before turning on his heel and heading to the door. “Have a nice day, Dean,” Castiel called as he left Dean’s office. Once he was gone, Dean grit his teeth and groaned, running a hand through his hair. Cas did this to Dean every so often. It was honestly almost funny how sweet and caring and kind Cas was when he was with Dean. When it came to sex he was a fucking animal. 

Yeah, sure, Dean had heard of Fifty Shades of Grey, he had learned the slightest bit about BDSM with a few past partners who had landed on the kinkier side of the scale. It was needless to say that Castiel landed on that side.

Castiel had introduced Dean to BDSM, taught him about it and let him explore to his comfort zone. Castiel was always extremely gentle with Dean, but as their relationship went on and their limits were established and discovered, never crossed, Dean found that Cas liked to give it rough. Dean found out that he liked to get it rough.

The couple had moved in a few or so months ago and everything was currently going fine. At first it was almost awkward that the two had to leave from the same house in the mornings and come home to it at night. But it was kind of funny how Cas would sometimes hand some extra papers to Dean, give him some extra work to do that needed to be done, both of them knowing that Cas would get home first and Dean couldn’t go home and complain that his boss was an asshole because Cas was said asshole. It was all a little strange, but it didn’t really bother either of them. As long as they found the comforting warmth of each other’s bodies in the same bed each night, it was perfect.

Luckily enough for Dean, Cas didn’t hand him a bunch of extra papers or tasks to do, he let him leave as per usual. And apparently Castiel had left early because when Dean got home, Cas’ car was in the driveway.

Dean stepped into their house, shutting the door behind him. Part of him half expected Cas to be standing naked somewhere in the house, maybe holding the whip, riding crop, either one really. But, Cas was simply standing in the kitchen, normal as ever, but when he turned to Dean, Dean could see that fire flickering in Castiel’s eyes. Castiel grinned and leaned his forearms on the counter. “You’re home early. Boss let you off early?” Castiel teased. Dean leaned on the other side of the counter, looking at Cas with amusement. Alright, if Cas wanted to play this game, he would play right back.

“Nah, he left early,” Dean told Cas, who raised an eyebrow.

“Sounds like he had somewhere to be,” Castiel continued. Dean smiled, biting his lip.

“Well, he told me he had some plans,” Dean shrugged. Castiel bit the inside of his cheek.

“You think that he’s gonna follow through with them?” Castiel inquired. Dean looked Cas right in the eye, watching the fire dance so beautifully in those deep blue eyes. Cas stared back, finding the same fire in Dean’s eyes.

“I pray that he does,” Dean said. Castiel would have drawn things out, prolonged the conversation, but in all honesty, he’d had been a little horny all day, he didn’t want to keep this up.

“What’s your safeword?”

“Orange.”

“Mine is Teal. I want you naked and kneeling in the bedroom right now,” Castiel ordered. Dean bit back a grin as he responded.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean replied before he was hurrying off to the bedroom, leaving Castiel in the kitchen. Castiel sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He really shouldn’t have had Dean call him, ‘Sir’ since a lot of people at the workplace called him that and now that he had seen Dean tied up and begging for his cock all the while calling him, ‘Sir’ it kinda had his dick twitching in earnest each time at the memories. Still, he couldn’t find it in him to tell Dean to call him anything else. It was also a little ironic that sometimes even Dean had to call him, ‘Sir’ when they were at work, even though he tried his best to avoid it because it always made the air a little awkward. Castiel always had to bite back a smile because it was a little funny to him if we’re being honest.

Castiel pulled himself out of his thoughts and sighed once more, straightening up and heading towards the bedroom. He knew that he hadn’t given Dean a lot of time to undress, but he also knew that Dean was real fucking eager when it came to sex. And, sure enough, when Castiel entered the bedroom, Dean was faced towards the door, naked, sitting on his heels, hands flat on his thighs and cock half hard between them. 

Castiel grinned as he walked slowly up to Dean until Cas was standing right in front of him, smiling widely. Castiel reached a hand down to smooth over Dean’s hair. “I’ve had all day to think about this, but now that you’re here, Dean, I’m at a loss for words,” Castiel said calmly. There was a moment wherein Castiel simply ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, and Dean looked up at him expectantly whilst Cas’ eyes roved Dean’s body.

Cas let his hand wander down, letting his thumb run over Dean’s lower lip. “Get on the bed for me, lie back,” Castiel instructed, pulling his hand away from Dean. Dean got up, eagerly climbing up and onto the bed. Castiel walked over to the closet where they kept the rope and gags and such, and he pulled out a length of rope and a riding crop. He walked over to Dean’s head, and Dean raised his hands up without being told so that Castiel could tie them to the bed frame. 

Castiel pulled away and grinned. “Oh, we are going to have so much fun together, Dean,” Castiel cooed as he began rolling the sleeves to his dress shirt up. Dean licked his lips and watched as Castiel kicked off his shoes and socks, taking the riding crop in hand as he straddled Dean, still wearing his slacks, shirt and tie. 

Castiel looked down at Dean with a wide grin. He took the riding crop and rested it on Dean’s cheek, causing Dean’s breath to hitch. “I wish you could see yourself like this, Dean,” Castiel sighed as he began trailing the riding crop down Dean’s neck, his chest, his stomach. Dean’s breath was already quickening at the feeling of the leather of it sliding along bare skin. He closed his eyes to take in the feeling, but immediately a harsh hit came down onto Dean’s stomach, causing him to gasp, his eyes opening. “You look at me when I’m talking, understand?” Castiel demanded sternly. Dean nodded.

“Yes.” Another sharp hit to his chest this time. “Sir, yes, Sir,” Dean corrected himself. Castiel smiled softly.

“Better,” Castiel said. Castiel smoothed the riding crop over Dean once more before talking. “Have you been good for me, Dean?” Castiel inquired, and Dean immediately nodded.

“Yes, Sir,” he replied. Castiel cocked his head and one side of his mouth quirked up.

“You sure?” he pressed. Dean nodded again, but didn’t answer vocally, and Castiel bit his lip as he laid another harsh hit to Dean’s stomach. “I’m not so sure that you have, Dean, not when you don’t even know to look at me when I’m talking and answer me when I speak…” Castiel trailed off, tapping the riding crop ever so lightly on Dean’s stomach and looking down at Dean with a contemplative look. Dean nodded.

“Promise, I have,” Dean breathed out. Castiel laid a hit down and Dean gasped once more. 

“Not so sure.” Another hit. “That you have.” Another hit. Dean stared up at Castiel with wide eyes as he chewed on his lip, trying not to make any noise. Castiel smirked, resting the leather of the riding crop on Dean’s cheek once more. “You think that I’m gonna have to gag you to get you to keep in those desperate noises, Dean?” Castiel questioned. Dean shook his head.

“No, Sir, I can stay quiet.” Five cracks of the riding crop in quick succession, enough to make Dean arch up into it. And it just felt so good, the pain, the sting, it should have made his cock go down but it did quite the opposite in fact. Dean’s cock was fully hard by now, precome bubbling at the tip. Castiel could see it too, and it made him grin.

“Already so hard for me, Dean,” Castiel marveled, letting the riding crop rest on Dean’s stomach whilst the other hand teased his cock, feather light touches that had Dean thrusting up into his hand, one whine escaping his lips. And Castiel caught that whine, and he was not going to let it go.

Castiel laid down five more cracks of the riding crop that had Dean throwing his head back against the pillows. Castiel was admittedly breathing a little heavy at the sight, the rush of adrenaline running through him and going straight to his cock that was almost fully hard already, straining to get out of his slacks and boxers. “Looks like I am gonna have to gag you after all,” Castiel sighed. But then, he cocked his head, looking down at Dean and tapping the riding crop right over Dean’s lips, causing Dean’s breath to catch in the back of his throat. “Actually, you know what, I don’t think so. You know how much I like to hear you beg for my cock, don’t you, Dean?” Castiel inquired, pulling the riding crop away to let Dean speak.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean breathed out. Castiel grinned before wrapping a hand around Dean, squeezing once. Dean knew by now not to make any noises, so instead he just arched up into the touch.

“You gonna beg for it like a good boy?” Castiel cooed, and Dean nodded immediately.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean replied surely, causing Castiel to smile.

“Good,” Castiel responded, sliding the crop over Dean’s already reddening skin. “I think we should change the pace now, don’t you? I think that you’ve learned.” One hit of the riding crop. “To look at me when I’m talking.” Second hit. “To answer when I speak to you.” Third hit. “And to keep your mouth shut,” Castiel growled as he laid one last hard hit down onto Dean’s stomach. The two simply took a breath for a moment before Castiel spoke. “Color?” he inquired. Dean took a breath before answering.

“Green.” Dean watched as Castiel un-straddled him, taking the riding crop with him as he did so.

“Good, because I still have more fun in store for you, Dean,” Castiel said as he wandered back over to the closet, putting the riding crop back as he began to unbutton his shirt, tugging off his tie. Dean eyed Cas with hunger as he undressed, finally completely naked, all skin skin skin and that beautiful fucking cock that Dean needed inside of him like right now.

He watched Castiel pull out a bottle of lube, a cock ring, and a little pink vibrator; a remote controlled one to be exact. Dean’s stomach twisted in a beautiful way at the sight of those three objects held in Cas’ hands. He knew that he was in for some pleasurable torture. If that made sense.

Castiel placed everything down on the bed, first taking the cock ring in hand. “We don’t want you to come to soon, Dean, that would just ruin the fun,” Castiel said as he slid the ring down so that it was snug at the base of Dean’s dick. Dean already wanted to throw his head back in annoyance. God, he hated cock rings. The only good thing about them was that when you got it off you got the most mind blowing orgasm ever. The whole orgasm kind of made up for the original torture of it all.

“Roll over onto all fours for me,” Castiel ordered, and Dean did so, struggling only a bit since his hands were tied. Still, he managed a way to get on all fours, his elbows resting on the bed. He had been with Castiel for awhile, and they had been doing this kind of thing for just as long, so Dean totally trusted Cas. Yet, somehow, being in this position, tied up, legs spread, ass sticking out, it made him realize just how vulnerable he really was. And it made his cock twitch and his heart pump faster.

Seeing Dean like this gave Cas the same exact feeling. Knowing that he was in control, that he was the one controlling Dean's pleasure, it made him grin. “Alright, Dean,” Castiel sighed as he got up on the bed, sitting behind Dean’s spread cheeks. “You don't have to hold back any of those noises now, sweetheart. I know that you're gonna wanna make a lot with what happens next,” Castiel said, and Dean didn't know because he wasn't looking at him, but by the sound of his voice he could tell that he was grinning. Sure enough, less than a moment later, Cas’ hot breath was followed by a hot, wet tongue pressed to Dean’s rim. Dean was glad that Cas told him that he could make noise, because the moan that came out of his mouth would have come out regardless.

Cas had a fucking skilled tongue, to say the least. Kissing, rimming, anything that he was doing with his tongue was sinful; and he knew it. He always used his skill to the best of his ability, and it drove Dean crazy. Dean could feel Cas’ tongue working deft circles around his hole, relaxing the muscle as much as Dean wanted to tense it. But he did slowly relax into it as he felt Cas’ hand smoothing up his right thigh. “Oh, God,” Dean murmured as Cas brought his other hand up to reach forwards, fondling Dean's balls and giving his cock a stroke all the while licking and lapping at Dean’s ass like it was the best fucking thing he'd ever tasted.

Dean was letting out all these little noises, soft moans and whimpers as Castiel worked over him. Castiel kept going until Dean could feel red hot arousal burning through him. And he probably would have come if it weren't for the Goddamn cock ring.

Castiel pulled away for a second, and Dean let out a sigh at the relief. But, that absence of tongue and hand wasn't gone for long because soon the lube cap was being popped open and another pause rang through the air before Dean felt one slick finger press into him accompanied by Cas’ tongue. “Fuck,” Dean hissed as he took in the feeling. The stretch wasn't much because it was only one finger, but the fact that Cas’ tongue was working around him as that finger pumped in and out of him.

Soon enough, a second finger was being added, and Dean moaned loudly at the feeling. Cas’ tongue was great, but his fingers were just as amazing, if not better, than his tongue. They worked in and out of Dean with finesse, hooking and stretching and scissoring him open until Dean felt like he was on fire. But it got better. Castiel found Dean’s prostate. “Sir!” Dean gasped as Castiel pressed down on the bud until Dean was whimpering, his hips rocking back onto Cas’ fingers. 

Castiel pulled back and smiled at the sight. “Look at you, fucking yourself back on my fingers. You're so greedy for it, aren't you, Dean?” Castiel grit out, smacking Dean's thigh once when he finished talking. Dean gasped and nodded.

“Yes, yes, Sir,” Dean managed.

“So desperate.” Smack. “So needy.” Another harsh smack. “So greedy.” And another one. “You just love this so much, don't you?” Castiel purred. Dean nodded.

“Yes,” he breathed out. Before he could straighten himself out, address Castiel as Castiel told him to address him, five hard hits of Castiel’s hand were coming down onto Dean's upper thigh.

“You think that I'm gonna have to use the riding crop again to get you to address me properly?” Castiel inquired. Dean took a breath, and was about to answer, but Castiel was a little impatient apparently because another harsh smack was laid down to the reddening skin of Dean's upper thigh. “Answer me, Dean,” he growled. Dean bit his lip and shook his head.

“No, no, Sir,” Dean told him. Castiel grinned as he ran his hand over the blossoming red skin, hitting it once more just to watch Dean’s back arch.

“You sure about that Dean?” One smack. “Because you're being quite bad today.” Two smacks. “I think you should be punished properly, don't you?” Three smacks. Castiel soothed his hand over the skin once more. “Or do you think this is enough to straighten you out?” Castiel questioned curiously. Dean nodded.

“It’s enough, really, I can be good, Sir,” Dean panted. Castiel grinned wickedly.

“Do you know where you stand, Dean?” Castiel asked, and Dean nodded vigorously. “Tell me then,” Castiel ordered. Dean swallowed before speaking.

“Underneath you, Sir,” Dean said. Castiel grinned even more before asking,

“What are you, Dean? Tell me,” Castiel ordered. After a pause, Castiel smacked Dean's thigh once more. Dean didn't need Cas to prompt him any more to speak.

“Your bitch,” Dean breathed out, the statement making his heart beat faster. Castiel hit Dean's thigh again.

“Say it for me louder, Dean,” Castiel ordered.

“Your bitch,” Dean said, louder this time. Dean felt another hit of Castiel's hand against sensitive skin.

“Louder,” Castiel ordered simply.

“Your bitch,” Dean stated. Castiel hit Dean's thigh again.

“Louder,” Castiel sang. Dean shut his eyes tight before he all but screamed,

“I'm your bitch!”

Castiel smiled, running the hand that had been hitting Dean up Dean's back. “Damn straight you are,” Castiel murmured. “Don't ever forget that, understand?” Castiel said, watching Dean nod.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean replied, letting his head hang between his shoulders. Castiel smiled, sliding a third finger into Dean and returning his tongue to where it had previously been.

Castiel worked Dean open until he was sure that he was stretched enough. When he was, he pulled his fingers out and took the vibrator in hand, adding a little lube to it before pressing it against Dean's entrance, “This is where it gets fun, Dean,” Castiel informed Dean as he slid in the vibrator, making sure that it was nestled right up against Dean's prostate before pulling his fingers out. “Roll over,” he commanded, and Dean flopped back over onto his back, looking up at Castiel, watching him straddle Dean so that he was sitting back on Dean's thighs.

“Why don't we start on low?” Castiel said with a smile on his face as he clicked a button. Immediately Dean felt it and he moaned, trying to spread his legs as much as they could go. Castiel restrained them, however, by the fact that he was straddling Dean. He clucked his tongue and ran a hand over Dean's thigh. “I know how much you love spreading those legs, baby, but not right now,” Castiel soothed. “Right now, you're just gonna lay there and take it,” Castiel told Dean, who groaned. “Color?” Castiel inquired, feeling a little bad that he hadn't asked again earlier.

“Green,” Dean choked out, trying his best not to squirm underneath Castiel, who grinned.

“Good.” And then the vibrator was off. Dean let out an annoyed huff of air. It was torture when it was on, and it was torture when it was off. There was no winning. Castiel seemed to know this apparently because he soothed a hand up Dean's thigh until it was nearly touching Dean's cock. “I know, baby, but you've just gotta be patient for me, alright?” Castiel cooed. Dean looked up at him and nodded.

“Yes, Sir.” And then the vibrator was back on, this time on a higher setting. Dean shut his eyes and bit his lip, a low whine escaping his throat. Castiel grinned, letting his hand encircle Dean’s dick. Dean bucked up into the touch with a little gasp, opening his eyes. He looked up to find that Castiel was very lightly and very teasingly stroking Dean's cock, thumbing over the precome that had collected at the head. “You're so hard, Dean, so hard for me,” Castiel murmured, squeezing Dean's dick once to make Dean let out a choked off groan. “I bet you're dying to come, too,” Castiel continued, and Dean nodded vigorously.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean replied. The vibrator went up to the highest setting and Dean moaned, starting to squirm underneath Castiel, who simply grinned.

“Well, Dean, the only way that you're going to get to come is to beg,” Castiel told Dean, who nodded.

“I’ll beg, Sir, really,” Dean assured Cas, who chuckled a bit.

“Oh, I know that you will, it’s just a matter of how much I like the words that fall from that filthy mouth of yours,” Castiel told Dean. “So, now all you need to do is tell me just how much you want it, how much you want my cock,” Castiel continued, looking down at Dean. “Don't be shy,” Castiel assured him, and though Dean was in sensation shock due to the fact that there was a vibrator up his ass and a hand around his dick, all the while a cock ring cutting off what was going to be the most amazing orgasm ever, he managed to choke out a few words.

“Sir, please, I want it, want your cock and I want it inside of me. I've been waiting all day, Sir, thinking about it, thinking about you fucking me so that I can feel it for a month. I wanna feel it for a month, Sir, I wanna remember it. I want you to fuck me hard and rough, as hard as you can, please,” Dean breathed out. Castiel smirked, setting the remote to the vibrator aside as he leaned forwards, bracing one arm by Dean, smoothing the other up from Dean’s abdomen to his neck where he rested his hand, making Dean’s breath hitch.

“Well, Dean, I'm not so sure that you deserve it. You haven't been on your best behavior lately,” Castiel murmured. He could feel Dean swallow underneath his hand, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“I can change, I can be good, Sir, promise,” Dean spoke. “Sir, please, want it so so bad,” he breathed out. Castiel moved his hand up to cup Dean's jaw, letting his thumb drag over his lip.

“Is that so?” Castiel muttered.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean whispered. There was a pause before Castiel drew his hand away, reaching for the remote to the vibrator. He clicked it off and Dean sighed at the relief. He then slipped the cock ring off of Dean, who sighed once more.

“All fours,” Castiel demanded, shuffling back to let Dean roll over. Dean did so, his elbows and knees on the mattress, cheeks spread just for Cas. He felt Cas’ fingers slip the vibrator out only seconds afterwards. Dean waited patiently as he heard the lube bottle open and close before being tossed aside. Soon enough, he felt the head of Cas’ cock at his rim and his breath hitched. “Ready?” Castiel asked as he settled his hands on Dean’s hips. Dean couldn't help but smile at the gentleness that bled through Cas’ tone.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean replied. That gentleness that Dean was talking about? Well, it got completely smashed when Castiel gripped him hard enough to leave bruises and slammed into him so hard that Dean got jostled forwards and the bed frame did the same. 

“Fuck,” Castiel breathed under his breath. Dean always felt so good, so hot and tight wrapped around his cock. It always took Cas a moment to adjust before he even moved. Meanwhile, Dean let out a long, unashamed moan at just the feeling of Cas’ cock inside of him. He had been waiting for this all day, ever since Cas had come into his office that morning. Now that he was getting it, it was even better than he imagined. But it got even better once Castiel started moving.

Castiel didn't even bother with a few experimental thrusts, a few slow ones to get things started. No, Castiel didn't work that way. Castiel immediately set the pace with harsh thrusts of his hips, his hands digging into Dean's hips as he tugged Dean backwards onto his cock. “Fuck, Sir,” Dean groaned, his hands twisting in the rope that held him to the bed frame. Cas was definitely right when he said he wanted to fuck Dean _hard_ because Dean could already tell that he was probably going to have trouble sitting the next day by the time they were done. Still, that didn't stop him from wanting more, from asking for more. “More, Sir, please,” he begged, and Cas huffed a breath of laughter, snapping his hips against Dean's even quicker.

“You really can’t get enough, can you? So fucking _insatiable_ ,” Cas grit out as he began sliding his hands over Dean's back, over all that tan freckled skin that he just wanted to bite and lick and suck. All Dean had in him at this point was the ability to nod and moan in response, praying that Castiel wasn't going to slap him for not vocally responding. Sure enough, Cas was a little off his game too because all he could focus on was the heat of Dean's skin, the little noises Dean was making, the feeling of just being _inside_ of Dean. It made his whole body burn with arousal.

“You're so fucking perfect, Dean,” Cas began, resting one hand on Dean's hip, the other sliding down his back and towards Dean's head. “So needy and greedy and always begging for _cock_ ,” Castiel growled, fisting his hand in Dean's hair and yanking, holding him up by his hair whilst he rested the other hand on Dean's hip and slammed his hips into Dean as hard as he could. Dean groaned at the feeling. It was rough, it burned and it made his cock spit out a burst of precome. Adrenaline was rushing through him, he could feel his heart beating in his throat, in his ears, and he could feel pleasure rushing through him, growing with every thrust of Cas’ hips.

“Please, oh, God, Sir, please,” Dean panted, his eyelids fluttering shut. He didn't know what he was asking for at this point he was so far gone.

“What do you want, Dean, huh? You want it harder, rougher, faster? You gotta tell me if you're gonna get it,” Castiel whispered, and Dean groaned. He was about to answer when Castiel angled a particular thrust in just the right way and it practically shot Dean over the moon.

“Fuck!” Dean screamed, the scream bleeding into a loud, long moan. “Oh, God, yes, yes, yes,” he moaned loudly, causing Castiel to smile as he kept on angling his thrusts in just the right way. 

The whole bed frame was banging against the wall, Dean was moaning loud enough to cover it up, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh was a nice undertone to the symphony of deliciously dirty noises that echoed through the bedroom. Castiel tugged at Dean’s hair a little, eliciting a whimper from him. “Think that you can come like this Dean, moaning and begging on my cock?” Castiel inquired. He knew that he was getting close already, and knowing that Dean had been held back from orgasm for so long, he would hazard a guess that Dean was on the same page.

“Yes, yes, Sir, promise that I can, want to so badly, I'm so close,” Dean whimpered. Castiel grinned, digging his fingertips even more harshly into Dean's side. 

“I can’t wait to see you when you do, Dean. Bet you'll look so fucking gorgeous too, back arched into it, screaming out. You don't know good you look already, all tied up on all fours sticking that gorgeous ass out and begging to be fucked as hard as you can,” Castiel growled, his thrusts becoming erratic now. 

“Sir, Sir, fuck, fuck,” Dean breathed out hurriedly. He was so so close, he was right on the edge, he just needed a few more thrusts and… “Fuck!” Dean screamed once more, arching up into Cas as he felt what had to be the best orgasm he had had in awhile wash over him.

Castiel felt Dean clench around him and he groaned, letting his head loll back as he thrusted into Dean like he was dying for it. A handful of thrusts later, he was coming, yelling, ‘Fuck, Dean!’ as he gripped Dean’s hair even tighter, groaning as his hips slowly stilled.

Cas didn't even have the energy to pull out, he just fell forwards, draping himself over Dean with a grunt. He was breathing heavily, and so was Dean, so he took a moment to catch his breath before speaking. “You good?” he simply asked Dean, wanting to make sure that he hadn't done anything that Dean didn't mind. Dean snorted.

“I'm fucking great actually, thanks to you,” Dean replied, causing Castiel to smile a bit. “How about you?” Dean inquired, and Castiel pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's shoulder blade.

“Pretty much feeling the same way that you do,” he told Dean, who smiled softly.

“That was really fucking good, you've got to admit,” Dean murmured after a silence and Castiel laughed nodding.

“I’ll easily agree to that statement,” Cas replied, and Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

“I'm gonna have trouble sitting tomorrow,” he grumbled, causing Cas to laugh into his shoulder.

“Was I too rough?” Castiel asked, but Dean shook his head.

“Nah, you were perfect,” he assured Castiel, who smiled. “Now are gonna untie me or are you just gonna keep me here to look at?” Dean inquired. Castiel grinned, sliding his hand up Dean's side.

“Well, you are nice to look at,” Cas began, and Dean rolled his eyes. “But I’ll untie you anyways,” Castiel said as he slowly pulled out of Dean, then shifted so he could untie Dean's hands. Once he had tossed the rope aside, Dean stretched, shuffling over to the other side of the mattress where there wasn't a small pool of drying come, and plopping down. Castiel smiled softly at him and curled up next to him. “You know how much I love you, right?” Castiel murmured, causing Dean to smile, pulling Castiel closer to him.

“As a matter of fact I do. Do you know how much I love you?” Dean inquired, and Castiel smiled, nodding.

“I do,” he replied. “What do you think you wanna do for aftercare?” Castiel continued. “Anything’s on the table,” he said, pressing a kiss to Dean's nose. Dean smiled at him before speaking.

“We can just cuddle like this, maybe praises, you could cook dinner, more cuddles on the couch until I fall asleep in your lap,” Dean hummed, nosing at Cas’ cheek. Castiel smiled and drew Dean in for a chaste, soft kiss.

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe it was too much, maybe it wasn't enough, or maybe you just didn't like it!! Whichever way it is, feel free to let me know :) You can head on [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) to send me prompts or headcannons or whatever you want really!! Thank you guys so so much for reading and I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3 Xoxo


End file.
